


殘雪

by peanutpotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: zine舊文搬運，江戶日本背景，全三回BE。原本是RPF，但不想放演員本名所以就當原創了。（非塚文）





	1. 栗屋少東家的場合

 

 

　　雪之丞被處死那一天，天空下起大雪，像是為了他的名字而前來悼念一般。雪花一朵一朵，輕輕柔柔落在人們的髮上、人們的腳邊，把河畔刑場那骯髒的泥濘漸漸鋪成一片乾淨的白，雪之丞最喜歡的白。

　　聽說處刑的時候鬧哄哄的，全城的人都跑去看熱鬧。這案子已在城內沸沸揚揚多時，名噪一時的歌舞伎女形雪之丞姦殺女僕，又把自己青出於藍的弟子灌醉後推入河裡淹死，手法之狠毒令人咋舌。話說本藩老藩主素好眾道，雪之丞從十五歲出道以來就常在晚間被他召去，這是所有人都知道的祕密；原本人人都在猜測藩主會不會心軟護短，但看來他是要鐵面無私了。有人說，雪之丞畢竟老了，將近三十的人不再有青春容貌，所以失寵了罷；也有人說，優伶，優伶，這種人都是這個樣子，無義更無情。但無論人們怎麼猜測、怎麼嚼舌，這心狠手辣的新面貌似乎總之是為這名女子氣的小個兒男人更添一抹神秘魅惑的風采，於是刑場邊的人聚得更多了，更勤於往前擠了，壓著別人肩膀伸著自己頭兒，生怕少看了一眼這美麗的邪物受死前最後一刻。

　　我沒有去，我連雪之丞在獄裡的最後一面都沒見著。我去了奉行所好幾次，但牢頭始終不願意放行。不知是第幾次，我失魂落魄的離開以後，一名高高瘦瘦的捕快追出來把我叫住：「少爺！你是栗屋的二少爺嗎？」

　　「嗯，我是。」

　　「雪之丞要我跟你說，他希望你永遠只記得他演『阿孝』那時候的樣子。」

　　我向他點點頭，他轉身走了。此後我再也沒去過奉行所。

 

 

 

　　結識雪之丞，是從我寫出〈獅子橋殉情記〉開始。

　　我本來就喜歡寫東西，我家雖然不是武士門第，但有錢的父親覺得家中已經富可敵國，說什麼也想附庸風雅一下，不願生活裡盡是跟銅臭有關的事，於是聘了教習教一家人讀書寫文。這雖非商人本分，但和父親私交甚篤的藩主大概也只覺得好玩，偶爾開宴會還會找父親去吟兩句破詩；我猜父親在那種場合其實也只有惹人取笑的份，但反正大家都高興就好。

　　我原本對戲劇沒什麼興趣，在朋友力薦之下才踏入歌舞伎座，沒想到看了幾場雪之丞的演出以後我眼界大開，回家以後腦裡盡是那舉手投足。那時最風靡的女形劇目是〈京鹿子娘道成寺〉，描寫遭到愛人背叛的女性化身蛇妖將對方燒死，這齣戲已經紅了將近七八年，據說雪之丞年方二十就以演出此劇聞名，他扮演的白拍子花子妖異逼人，艷色中透著煞氣，長年為人津津樂道。但我對此卻有些不知足，這種妖魔鬼怪的東西我已經看夠了，我想看到更溫婉、更平易近人的雪之丞，卻沒有那樣的戲讓我欣賞。

　　那一陣子，人們茶餘飯後聊的話題就是米店店員彌次郎跟妓女小春殉情的新聞。聽說是彌次郎存了好久的錢想幫小春贖身，結果錢卻被朋友騙走，同時小春又被大官看上，兩人最後竟然在城外樹林裡雙雙上吊。騙錢的那朋友從此在城裡待不下去，灰頭土臉的逃了，就連想包養小春的大官也被波及，出門都被人在暗中指指點點，氣得請假在家閉門不出。

　　我靈機一動：何不就用這個來寫劇本？把人名地名改了，保留故事大意，再把自己聽過的幾齣歌舞伎唱詞拿出來學著那風格寫，成果居然還頗有模有樣。我自己看著很是自鳴得意了一番，但真想到要拿去歌舞伎座給雪之丞過目，心裡還是十分忐忑。

　　後來我總算提起勇氣，挑了個沒演出的日子帶著文稿前去敲門。老闆見到是我上門，打躬作揖把我一路迎進上房，又聽說我來找雪之丞，急忙連連賠罪說雪之丞不知有貴客上門，還沒起床，一邊就連聲叫人去把他喚來。我要阻止也來不及，只在心裡暗自悔急，覺得自己初次見面就得罪人，萬一他以為我是什麼仗勢欺人的土財主暴發戶，那該怎麼辦？

　　很久以後我才從雪之丞口裡知道，所謂「還沒起床」根本是他與老闆商量好的一齣戲，用來篩選那些慕名而來想結識演員的有錢老爺們；如果一等之下就不耐煩拂袖而去、甚至發脾氣的，不必指望這種人願意穩定出錢贊助，只有那些願意耐心等待的，這種人比較是為了愛戲而來，才可能情願長久當金主。「沒想到你這個大少爺沒捧黃金來，只捧了一堆廢紙。」他講這話時聲音裡滿是笑意。

　　回想當時，姍姍來遲的雪之丞原本一臉職業笑容，聽我說明來意之後變得似乎有些詫異。接過我遞上的文稿，他慢慢翻閱完整篇，神情十分訝異：「栗屋的少爺，您是認真想寫劇本給我們演嗎？不是閒著玩玩的？」

　　「不是！」我激動的表示，「只要你……你們願意演，花多少工夫修改我都願意！」

　　他抿了一下嘴唇，隨即喚來老闆與一名三味線琴師，三人一同仔仔細細研究著，開始你一言我一語討論怎麼修怎麼改。幾盞茶的時間之後，雪之丞終於將幾個要點一一列舉分明要我記下，最後又叮囑我說：「後面為這個大官多開脫一點吧，畢竟人也不是他逼死的，更何況你要是得罪了他本人那就更不好。不如趁機幫他一把，對你家、對我們都有益處。」

　　於是故事成了小裁縫龍五郎與妓女阿孝的悲戀，結局改成兩人在獅子橋上一同投水。至於大官則變成了某富戶，聽說阿孝的苦衷之後本想有風度的退出，誰知陰錯陽差卻讓阿孝誤會他在逼婚，於是造成一場悲劇。

　　〈獅子橋殉情記〉首演後馬上一炮而紅，觀眾看膩了歷史神怪，對這種好像發生在日常生活中的淺近故事趨之若鶩。開演一個月以來，歌舞伎座場場爆滿，甚至還有人因為搶不到好位子而大打出手，老闆收錢收得心花怒放，他和團裡的人看我完全沒有富人架子，也都漸漸和時常來混的我稱兄道弟了起來，一個個趕著我「旬少爺」「旬少爺」的叫。只有當初幫我改劇本那名琴師總不搭理我，可他手上三味線真是一絕，我幾次想找他攀談都碰了釘子，最後是雪之丞跟我說「別理他了，那人就是不愛講話，拿棒子敲也敲不出幾兩藥渣」，我才放棄結識他的想法。

　　白天看台上的雪之丞，晚上又與劇團的人混到夜深才回家，雪之丞偶爾不在，但他在的時候就是我最快樂的時候。父親和哥哥說了我幾次，但卻在我掏出與家中收入相比少得可憐的「分紅」時忍不住發笑，從此也就不太管我。父親後來還私下告訴我，說連藩主都誇這劇寫得妙，讚他生了個風雅兒子，言下頗有得意之情。

　　那晚，只有我和雪之丞兩人對飲，他突然問我還有沒有意思要寫下一部，我原本想打迷糊仗混過去，但最後也只好老實答道：

　　「沒有靈感啊，我知道的殉情事件就這麼一樁，編也編不出來。」

　　「您還是多去遊郭找妓女吧，從經驗中取材。」他打趣道。

　　「沒多大興趣，與其待在花街，我寧可來這裡看你表演。」我聳聳肩，這是真心話。

　　「哦，既然這樣，」他眼波流轉，側著臉瞅著我，似笑非笑，「不然乾脆跟我睡一晚如何？」

　　我一下子整個人從臉紅到腳跟。「你……你別開我玩笑！」

　　「我不是在開玩笑。」雪之丞仍舊是斜眼瞧著我，他微微傾近身子，偏頭時後襟處隱約露出頸線，一隻手慢慢靠了過來，手指頭輕碰上我的指頭，我剎那間覺得心臟好像給雷打了一樣。只聽他湊近我耳邊悄聲吐著氣說：「我絕對不是在開玩笑，旬。」

　　當夜我就在雪之丞房中留宿，他先燒了水讓我洗澡，隨後自己也洗。我穿著睡衣獨自端坐房裡，心裡一直突突的，比我第一次找遊女還要緊張萬倍。不一會兒，腳步聲從紙門外傳來，由遠而近，隨後他推門進來，我頭垂到胸口，羞得滿臉發紅。

　　「旬。」他輕喚。

　　我艱難的抬起頭，看見雪之丞淡施脂粉，身上卻穿著一身素白女裝，是新娘所穿的白無垢婚衣。我幾乎忘記了怎麼呼吸。

　　「你好美，雪之丞。」我聲音都發不太出來的說著，換來他臉上一抹笑意。

　　碰到他衣服時我連手指都在哆嗦，笨拙的連腰帶結都解不開。他輕輕牽起我的手，導引著動作。「第一次抱男人？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「有抱過女人嗎？」

　　「當然有。」這話本來是要說來炫耀的，不知怎麼，一出唇卻讓我覺得有種自己已經不乾不淨的心虛。

　　「嗯。」他輕笑一聲，鬆開自己的腰帶，又伸手緩緩卸去我的衣裳，像導師一樣用手、用呻吟與喘息告訴我該怎麼做，領我愛撫他的每一寸肌膚，直到那最私密最美麗之處。當我終於進入他的身體，他深深嘆了一口氣，「我弄痛你了嗎？」我問。

　　「不痛，」他抬起腰迎合，「你很好，想要你，旬。」

　　月光像銀色的水，融融流盪在他半掩的眸中，讓迷醉的我在其中不斷沉沒、沉沒。

 

 

 

　　幾個月後，我又寫出了笑鬧短劇〈今町無賴帳〉，立役（演出成年男角的演員）扮演的貌寢正室找上女形扮演的貌美小妾，當街互罵，罵到一半卻發現原來丈夫在花街還另有新歡，於是兩人聯手前往妓院把人抓回來算帳。其實拿給雪之丞之前我自己非常沒自信，這種不僅通俗還帶著髒字的長唄詞句可是舞台上前所未見，都別說我寫得好不好，連長唄歌者能不能接受我都不知道哪！

　　雪之丞拿到劇本看了兩遍，從頭到尾面無表情，看完了把稿子一放，壓低聲音說：「跟我睡了這麼些日子，寫出來的是這種東西？」

　　「對不起。」我垂頭喪氣，覺得自己果然還是做錯事了，正伸手要收回文稿卻被雪之丞阻止。

　　「不，不，我是逗你哪旬，這很好，這真的很好，太有意思了，稍微修改一下絕對能讓人耳目一新，你真是個才子哪，旬。」

　　我被誇得有點樂陶陶，「其實是我老爹的故事，你可別跟人講啊！」

　　「當真？」雪之丞瞪大眼睛，「栗屋老闆？那個這麼胖的栗屋老闆？」

　　「當真，他年輕時候的事，我娘跟我說的，我老爹那時候還很瘦。」

　　雪之丞聽了哈哈大笑，我有點不好意思，訕訕的補上一句「不過我娘可是個大美人啊，別搞錯了。」這話卻更讓他笑得倒在榻榻米上動彈不得。

　　〈今町無賴帳〉上演後一樣造成轟動，雪之丞既嬌又潑的新風情迷倒不少看客，一時傳為話題。至於我這兒，因為栗屋夫人年輕時代傾國傾城是眾所周知的事，所以沒人懷疑這齣戲的典故竟然出於作者自家。只是我某天回家時，突然就被父親以莫名其妙的理由劈頭蓋臉發了一頓脾氣，我哥哥當場沒說話，只在父親走後暗暗誇我一句：「有種。」

 

 

　　冬去春來，我與雪之丞相識也邁入第三個年頭。然而也就在近日，雪之丞突然變得來去無蹤，留我宿夜的次數也少了，每回下戲我去後台找他，他總是說「有事忙」然後早早告退。某天我真的生氣了，攔著他劈頭蓋臉大發一陣牢騷，他原本還笑笑的耐心聽我長篇大論，但到最後大概也是不耐煩了罷？突然就將我伸手一攬，拿他的唇封了我的嘴。

　　我愣住了，再也吐不出半個字，然後感覺自己從頭到腳都發燙起來。

　　「對不起啊，不該冷落你了。」他雙手捧著我的臉，拇指輕撫。「你都不知道我有多高興，今晚戌時的時候過來吧，讓你看看我在高興什麼。」

　　然後他就急急走了。我傻在原地，有點覺得自己是被唬了。

　　當晚我準時赴約，雪之丞已在房中擺好酒菜，服侍我坐定安頓，然後笑道：「來，給你看個好東西，我這陣子就是在忙這個。」

　　他擊了兩掌，高喚「傳平！」，一名十五六歲的少年推開紙門進來，朝我低低叩首。

　　「旬，這孩子是個天才，教什麼一學就會，你看著，這我才教一個多月他已經學到這程度了！」雪之丞說得眉飛色舞，隨即又轉向那少年：「傳平，『藤娘』！」

　　而後他竟自己擊掌為拍唱起長唄來！

　　我瞧得癡了，我知道學戲的人應當什麼都會一點，但我從沒親耳聽過雪之丞唱歌。他唱著唱著轉頭過來看我，大概本來是想知道我對面前賣力起舞的少年評價如何，卻發現我根本沒在看那裡，只是傻楞楞的盯著他，他手中拍子慢慢停了，歌聲也斷了。「……旬，你有在看嗎？」

　　「……我在看你唱歌。」我愣頭愣腦的答道。

　　雪之丞怔了一下，隨即是一臉的又好氣又好笑，「去去，我是要你看傳平，頭轉過去！要聽歌我回頭再唱給你聽！」

　　「喔，好。」我臉頰發燒，覺得自己真像個呆子。

　　那個叫傳平的孩子果然有些天賦，手舞足蹈嬌媚靈巧，頗能得雪之丞真傳。只是或許還太小了罷，朝氣有餘韻味不足，沒有雪之丞那種不慍不火的純熟風流。傳平一曲舞畢退下，雪之丞立刻問我：「你瞧我教出來的怎樣？」

　　我照實跟他說，他嘖聲搖頭，「不公平，別把他跟我這樣比。」

　　「是啊，他很好了，只是還年輕。」我點點頭。

　　雪之丞神色突然一黯。「年輕很好，我經歷太多，我老了。」

　　「什麼啊，你一點都不老，我年紀還比你大呢。」我將他攬入懷裡，有些心疼。

　　「你不懂，旬，我老了，已經不年輕了。」他偎著我闔上眼睛。

　　無論我怎樣勸慰，雪之丞那晚似乎就是愁懷不解，於是我提議過兩天跟他去照野寺上香，他答應了。出遊前一天，他突然派人來栗屋送信，要我早一個時辰到歌舞伎座找他，當天我於是早早出門，到了那兒卻被他神秘兮兮一把拽進房內，只見桌上一個大盒子，裡頭全是各式各樣扮戲用的道具，卻不是平時歌舞伎演出的行當。我什麼都還來不及問，他已經在我臉上塗塗抹抹起來。

　　「這些東西你從哪弄來的？」

　　「以前這班子演野台戲用的，昨天好不容易給我從箱底翻出來，弄得我一身都是灰塵你知不知道？打噴嚏打得快死了。你可別動，好好讓我弄。」他聚精會神，在我下半張臉上細細黏上一片又密又黑的大鬍子，替我重新梳了頭，又拿長工的樸素衣服讓我換上。沒穿過的裝束跟滿臉異物讓我渾身不自在，不過雪之丞上下端詳了我幾遍，看來十分滿意。

　　「嗯，沒錯，這很好。」他隨即轉身進房，「你在外頭等，我半個時辰就好！」

　　半時辰後，雪之丞從房中現身，他頭戴假髮、身穿粗布裝束，一手提著包袱，另一手拿著紗笠，活脫脫一個市井婦人。

　　「走吧，『吾夫』。」他笑道，我也笑了，這模樣看來還真像一對平凡夫妻。

　　照野寺在城外半山腰，光是走到山腳下就花了我們半個時辰。「累嗎？」我突發奇想，「不然我揹著你上去，來吧。」

　　他楞楞透過紗笠盯著我，突然笑得前仰後合，「別鬧了，我的旬少爺，你揹不動我啦！」

　　「哪兒就揹不動了？別小看我，上來！」

　　城內行人不少，上了山人煙就漸漸稀淡，一路上完全沒人對我倆多看一眼。「都沒有人認出來。」我悄聲對雪之丞說。

　　「讓你不當一天自己。」雪之丞趴在我背上笑答。

　　我在山門將他放下，兩人一同步入寺內。我其實有些氣喘吁吁，但硬裝著沒事的樣子，不過雪之丞似乎是發現了，我瞧他總偷偷笑著。

　　捻香拜佛已畢，他帶我到寺後樹林裡，鋪開布巾要我席地而坐，又拿出好幾個圓胖飯糰給我。我訝異的問道：「你自己做的啊？」

　　「什麼啊，我才不懂這些事。老闆幫我新聘了個女僕，年紀輕輕卻好能幹，什麼都弄得妥妥貼貼，我覺得自己快被慣成達官貴人了。」

　　「可你丈夫是個做粗工的。」我指指自己一身上下，惹得雪之丞又笑開了。

　　回到歌舞伎座時已近傍晚，我走得有些倦了，知道雪之丞想必也感到疲憊，但他還是細心一點一點幫我卸了化妝、換下衣服，燒了水讓我洗澡，然後才開始脫卸他那一身行頭，還自己本來面目。我在熱水裡泡得一身鬆舒，看著他由村婦變回雪之丞，忍不住伸出手將他喚來身邊：「今天開心嗎？」

　　「傻子。」他淺笑，隨後突然一臉鄭重凝望著我，我見他這表情，不由得問道：「怎麼了，雪？」

　　「我很幸福，旬，真的非常非常幸福。謝謝你。」

　　「什麼啊，我才是天下最幸福的人。」我伸手將他幾綹散髮撥回耳後，喜愛著指尖那觸感。

　　那晚雲雨繾綣之後，我擁著他裹著被子，聽他碎碎叨叨的說著瑣事，說到後來又是三句不離傳平。我突然想到一件事，問他：

　　「傳平是本名吧？你要給他起什麼藝名？」

　　「不知道，」雪之丞皺眉苦思，「我叫雪之丞，他名字裡也該有個『雪』，鐵之助一向疼他，我本想就讓他叫『雪之助』好了，但實在還沒決定。」

　　「這樣啊，可是這樣就不能叫你『雪』了，不然會搞混。」

　　雪之丞愣了一下，突然把頭鑽在我懷裡笑得打顫。我看他模樣促狹，忍不住伸手敲他的頭，「喂，你腦子裡不要想什麼不乾不淨的東西啊！」

　　六月，傳平襲名為「薰」，正式出道，頭兩天演出〈藤娘〉，第三天與雪之丞共演〈二人娘道成寺〉，轟動全城，連臥床許久的藩主都抱病前來觀賞。

　　然而，也就是在那之後，雪之丞突然又開始對我避不見面，我本來以為他是為傳平演出的事情而忙，沒想到幾天後傳平也從舞台上消失。戲班的人只跟我說傳平病了，並不跟我說雪之丞是怎麼了，對我的態度也突然開始支吾甚至冷淡，最後是老闆出來把我勸了回去，他是這麼說的：

　　「旬少爺，有些事情我無法告知您，但我只是要跟您說：請體諒雪之丞的苦衷，請您等他。若您對他有真心，就請不要覺得一個演戲的這樣對待您是放肆。」

　　「好，」我滿腦子的茫然無助，卻也只能向老闆點點頭，「請您轉告雪之丞，我會等他。」

　　我離開歌舞伎座時心情煩悶至極，想著天色尚早，不如出城散散心。我在郊外待了許久，直到宵禁將至，回城路上經過渡口時，我卻注意到前方不遠處另一名急急走著的行人，那人雖包著兜帽、披著粗布外衣，但我即使在千人萬人中也不會錯認那背影。他為什麼在這裡？

　　「雪！」我大喊。

　　那人倏地止步，停在原地良久。我想趕上前去，心中卻不知為何湧起千般恐懼，雙腳竟如生了根一般不能動彈。

　　「雪？」我又喊了一聲，聲音開始發顫。

　　雪之丞緩緩回身，暮光中看不清他神色，但那雙盈盈的眼卻異常明亮。我倆四目相對，有如形影相弔，最後他似乎是笑了，似乎是要向我慢慢的、深深地一拜。此時一艘大船到渡口，下船旅客紛紛湧過，待等人潮散去，河濱已無他的蹤影。

　　那竟是我與雪之丞相見的最後一刻。

　　第二天晚上，巡夜官差目擊到雪之丞將爛醉如泥的傳平推下河中，於是當場將他扭送奉行所，歌舞伎座也遭到搜查，發現平素服侍雪之丞、名叫小琴的一名女僕也不見蹤影。拷問之下，雪之丞很快招認是他對小琴逼姦不遂，一怒之下失手將人打死，又把屍體埋到城外山上；弟子傳平發覺事情有異，他怕傳平知道真相後去告官，於是先下手為強滅口。傳平的屍體一直沒有找到，但那段河道本就既深又廣，河底又多亂石漩渦，以前在那裡也溺死過幾個人，屍體一直沒有浮上水面的所在多有，因此人們也不以為意。至於小琴，官差倒是很快在雪之丞說的地方發現有東西拖行的痕跡，盡頭是個被刨開的大坑，裡頭還有一些染血布塊，看來是女僕穿的粗布衣服無誤，於是推想屍身應當是被野獸挖出來吃了。

　　對於這些話我一點點都不相信，我數度前往奉行所想見雪之丞一面，但最後都無功而返。面對我的苦苦求告，我父親無奈地嘆著氣告訴我，說藩主這次動了雷霆怒，親自下令要雪之丞為死者償命，誰去幫他求情都只是自找死路，要我還是斷了這個念。

　　「旬啊，」父親最後是這樣說的，「聽爹說一句不中聽的話。能與藩主寵過的人好上，那是你有這個豔福，但對那種人實在認真不得。藩主說那個雪之丞表面溫順，其實卻是善妒的蛇蠍心腸，你不要被騙了啊。」

 

 

　　雪之丞死去的那一天我就病了，病得沉重，請醫生來開了幾副藥都沒用。家人都知道我是心病，但也無計安慰，惹得我母親只能默默垂淚，我自己心裡非常過意不去，但就是提不起足夠的氣力來掙扎，只想永遠沉沉睡去。

　　這樣不知過了幾天，某天我哥將一個布包交到纏綿病榻的我手上，說是一個不知名的行路客送來，那人指名將東西給我之後就匆匆離去。我解開布包，裡面竟是雪之丞最珍愛的白扇，他平素練舞必用這把扇子，那是照野寺住持贈給他的，扇骨上是住持親手篆刻的心經經文，雪之丞最喜愛的經文。

　　我撫著扇子慟哭一場，身體卻從此逐漸好轉。

　　病癒後，我重新開始提筆寫作，寫一個雪國女子墮落愛慾魔道而受火焚焦灼，最後遁入空門化作白蓮華、終得涅槃的故事。這故事太說教、太無聊，不是市井人們愛看的那種戲，或許也不會有機會被搬到舞台上演出，但我想以此作為供養，供養一朵只願以最澄澈之姿在我生命中綻放的冰之花，希望他的靈魂終於能解脫紅塵汙濁，得到他本心一切所想所望。

 

 


	2. 琴師鐵之助的場合

 

 

 

　　雪之丞被處死那一天，天空下起大雪。我站在刑場邊，身前身後處處是人，人們說，他身穿白衣跪在雪中。他最喜歡的白。

　　我曾在心中承諾要送完他最後一程，但終究做不到，或說那是我粉身碎骨都無法承受的痛苦。我怎能眼睜睜看完這一切？如果我早點明白什麼，如果我早點做些什麼，如果我那時就帶著他走……

　　我無法停止責問自己。

　　人愈來愈多，我受不了轉身要走，困頓的想要擠出人群，別人與我行動的方向相反，我走得很慢，突然身邊群眾一陣嘩然，鋪天蓋地，有如兇暴湧浪將我淹沒直到窒息。

　　行刑結束了。

　　我手腳酸軟，頭腦發空，力氣像是全被抽乾。周遭已經有人開始散去，三三兩兩，沒有人理會跌坐在地的我。我想永遠坐在這裡，我想倒下就不要再起身，就這樣陪著他去。黃泉路苦，雪之丞，黃泉路苦……

　　但不行，我掙挫著站起來，不行，我還有事情要去做。

　　只要是雪之丞要我做的事情，我從來都會做到。

 

 

 

　　我出生於窮困的農家，很小就被賣到戲班，在那裡學三味線，每天挨打，吃不飽穿不暖。幸好我在這方面還算有些天賦吧，進城後很快就被老老闆（就是現在這個老闆的父親）相中，帶回來給琴師打下手，自此生活雖然辛苦，但總算也有溫飽，偶爾積攢下一點錢還能寄回家裡貼補。

　　團裡有個小我兩歲的男孩，學女形，是老老闆眼中不世出的璞玉；男孩不喜歡別人叫他的本名，似乎是老老闆說了將來出道時會讓他襲名「雪之丞」，於是他就要別人早早開始叫他雪之丞。團裡同齡的孩子不多，雪之丞無事時就愛聽我彈琴，或是要我伴奏讓他練舞，練完以後就湊到我面前問我：「怎麼樣，我跳得好看嗎？」

　　「好看，雪之丞跳舞最好看了。」我總是這樣回答，然後他就會像銀鈴一樣格格笑。有時他會再追問：「那我好看嗎？」我總紅著臉答不出來，他就會笑得更清響。

　　我會跟他講很多農村老家的生活，那是我最懷念的地方。我童年最快樂的記憶就是父親釀酒，釀酒要待豐年，家裡才會有些餘糧可用，秋收後父親把大甕搬出來，母親拿白米向鄰人換麴，一家人總要忙上忙下一整天，動作太慢父親還會罵人，但回想起來，那種時候連被罵被打好像都也帶著某種甜蜜。後來總是荒年，連年荒歉，於是我就被戲班子帶走了，從此來到這大城市裡，再也不曾回鄉下去。有時我講著講著，他就靠在我肩頭上睡著了，我以為他嫌無聊，但下回他又會纏著我要聽同樣的事，於是我就再和他講同樣的事。

　　「鐵哥想回鄉下嗎？」有一回他這樣問道，我說想。

　　「回鄉下要娶老婆嗎？」他笑咪咪的更加湊近了問，「鐵哥娶的老婆有我好看嗎？」

　　「我帶你一起回鄉下。」一句話突然衝口而出，我自己都愣住了，不知如何是好。雪之丞也一臉驚訝，但他隨即搖頭。「不要，去鄉下沒人喜歡看我演戲。」

　　之後，雪之丞仍愛聽我講童年往事，卻再也沒有問過我回鄉下的事。

　　十五歲那年，雪之丞襲名出道，演出的第一場戲就是〈鷺娘〉，故事講的是白鷺化身為女子追尋戀情，戀情卻轉瞬幻滅，最後變回鷺鳥原形受苦而亡。那時我只覺盛裝上台的他有如天人，我每日練琴練破了手指，只為有朝一日能伴在他的身邊，能與他同台共演。但誰知風光亮相之後便是厄運，藩主甚愛雪之丞，暗示老老闆將他送進府邸侍寢。

　　現在想想，或許這不祥的劇目早已預言他不幸的一生。

　　那晚他第一次被送去藩主府中，回來以後一個人待在房裡，不吃不動，全身都在發抖。我去找他，抱著他，不知道該怎麼安慰。他緊抓著我的手，跟我說：「鐵哥，我好怕，我不想再去那裡。」我摟著他，陪他一起一整天不吃不喝，直到那晚藩主的轎子又來，他又被人打扮好抬著送進那裡去。

　　等到雪之丞不知第幾次被召進府，回來以後他不再發抖，他帶回一對純金髮釵。他開始對著鏡子笑，開始穿著綾羅綢緞，開始告訴我藩主府內又烹了什麼山珍海味。演戲時，若是藩主大駕光臨，他也學會了怎樣明裡暗裡向那人柔柔一瞥，風情無限。幾年內，歌舞伎座從原來的平房成了大柱大樑的兩層樓房，又拆了舞台重新擴建，還從京城重金聘來當紅立役與雪之丞搭檔，雖然那人來了不久又回京去，嫌這個地方不夠繁華，但也已經蔚為一時話題。

　　後來，老老闆得了急病過世，臨終時將雪之丞喚到床前，握著他的手說他是自己養過最好的孩子，說自己沒見過這麼有福氣的人。老老闆死前一年已經將近全盲，我總想著是陰間鬼差先來取走他的雙眼，那雙只看得見錢的眼睛。

 

 

 

　　這一生，我只碰過他一次。

　　那天清晨，雪之丞來找我。轎子載著他回來，我聽見他上樓，聽見他帶著睡意的腳步，那腳步卻不像平常停在他房間處，而是愈來愈近，我訝異起身，正看見他一手推開我房門。

　　「雪之丞……？」

　　他渾身酒氣，眼神迷離恍惚，身子卻像蛇一樣的纏上來，「抱我，鐵，抱我。」他衣襟斜落，露出白皙潤滑的肩，又伸手來解我衣帶。

　　我克制不了我自己，我不是神佛，我怎克制得住我自己？

　　「鐵，你對我好，只有你對我好，我都知道。我想對你好……」

　　「鐵……」

　　激情之後，他趴在我胸口沉沉睡去，晨光溫柔照著他的睡顏，如此童真，他清醒時再也得不到的童真。如果我在此時將他殺死然後自盡，對他對我或許都是最好的結局，我悲涼地想著。

　　他醒來後，我拿溫水與濕布將他全身擦洗乾淨，替他穿好衣服。他默默，突然抓住我的手，「鐵？」

　　「你回房去吧。」我說道，從頭到尾無法看著他的眼。「不要再這樣了，雪之丞。你要我做什麼我都甘心去做，要我去死我都會照做，但只求你不要再這樣了。」

　　他沒有回應我。幾天之後的清晨他又來我房中，一語不發直接投在我懷中求歡，卻被我猛力推開。

　　「住手。」我幾乎發不出聲音，雪之丞衣衫凌亂，張大眼睛看著我，伸手撫著我的臉。

　　「我喜歡你啊，鐵，我不想只被醜陋的老頭子疼愛，難道也不行嗎？」

　　「不要再這樣了，求你不要再這樣了，我求你。」我顫聲說道，聲音痛苦至極。我氣息紊亂，渾身是汗，已然情動，雪之丞想必也看出來，他抽開手，拉好衣服，低著頭緩緩退開。

　　「對不起，鐵。」

　　我聽見他回房的腳步聲漸漸遠去，我掐緊自己手臂，無聲的大哭起來。

　　那時最風靡的女形劇目是〈京鹿子娘道成寺〉，雪之丞扮演被男人欺騙的復仇之女，化作蛇身將躲藏起來的戀人活活燒死。每回開戲，我總想像躲在鐘裡的是那個骯髒醜陋的老惡魔，被雪之丞的仇恨之火焚燒，被他自己造下的孽火荼毒，反覆哀號而亡。

　　而台上的雪之丞仍在對他笑。雪之丞已過了二十，不再是藩主最喜愛的年齡，被召入府的次數也漸漸少了，漸漸的沒有了。但雪之丞仍在對他笑，柔媚乖順的乞討著他的一點讚許、一點賞賜，那樣心甘情願蹂躪自己人格的去乞討。

　　我想將那人千刀萬剮，我想向那人跪地哀求。放過雪之丞吧，他已不是你最愛的玩物了，求你放過他吧。

 

 

 

　　那天，歌舞伎座來了個富家少爺要找雪之丞，結果竟是帶來長篇劇本。雪之丞喚我去時我心中還在訕笑，以為那不過是個閒著尋樂的無知紈褲，但與老闆看完那本子之後，我也不得不承認這人確實有些東西。

　　雪之丞很高興，他喜歡這故事，想演這故事。為此我花盡心思力氣幫那個少爺一同修改，我並不樂於這樣做，我不喜歡那少爺對雪之丞說話的樣子，好像他懂得雪之丞的每一齣戲，好像雪之丞是他無話不談的舊識老友，好像兩人之間是沒有秘密、沒有心事的兩小無猜。

　　他沒有資格那樣。

　　〈獅子橋殉情記〉開演後的某一晚，藩主的轎子又來，看見那轎子時我腦中一片空白。噩夢，我以為這噩夢早在幾年前已經結束了。

　　我到了雪之丞房門口，看見他正匆忙對鏡整妝，一隻純金髮釵怎麼插都插不好，只好將髮髻鬆了重綁。

　　「你不必去的。」我說。雪之丞聞言仍梳著髮，只是神情多了些煩躁。

　　「別說傻話，鐵。」

　　我真正要說的那句話懸在空氣中，彼此都心知肚明卻不敢說破：你不該想要去，你不該還想去討好那個老惡魔。

　　「栗屋那個二少爺，他喜歡你。」我逼自己將這些字吐出口，知道自己的聲音聽來像是在哭，像是絕望的哀求。

　　雪之丞手中動作漏了一拍。

　　「……別說傻話，鐵。」他幽幽說道，「那樣的人……」

　　那夜他仍是去了。我獨自一人枯坐房中，像十幾年來每一個他被轎子接走的夜晚，睜眼不寐直等到天明，直到他帶著一身酒氣與薰香回來。

　　夜半時我突地聽到動靜。我抬起頭，看見雪之丞進了我房間，髮上沒有一點裝飾。

　　「鐵。」他說道。「我回來了。」

　　你怎麼回來了？怎麼不是轎子送你回來的？我想問卻無法出聲，只能怔怔瞧著他。他走到我身旁跪下，有些猶豫的伸出雙手，將我攬到他的懷中。

　　「那個人說『雪之丞啊，你也真的老了』。我跟他說還要預備明天的戲，他就讓我走了。」

　　他衣裳下擺濡濕，只有走了好長夜路才會沾染上那樣沉重的露水。

　　「結束了，鐵。」

　　我抓著他的袖子哭了起來。他摟著流淚不止的我，一整晚直到天明。

　　不知是幾天後，我在儲物間看見他翻箱倒櫃找出半件白色衣物，那是不知哪齣戲的白色戲服，當初訂製時裁縫弄錯了，做成了新娘白無垢的樣式。他看著那衣服，臉上表情幾乎讓我的心疼碎。

　　兒時過年，鄉間會有小販來兜售花俏玩意，我家是買不起的，從來都買不起，湊近了想多看幾眼還會被父親責打，但我和弟弟妹妹們總捨不得不看，即使知道那無論如何都是自己得不到的東西。

　　那就是雪之丞看著那衣服的神情。

　　我過去，替他搬開篋籠找出另外半件整理起來。他看見我幫著他忙，眼神有些驚訝有些畏怯，但更多的是悲傷。最後他跟我說「鐵，謝謝你。」

　　那少爺隔天留宿在歌舞伎座。我沒有讓自己再哭泣。

 

 

 

　　一年後的春天，老闆出了趟遠門，回來時身邊多了個男孩。老闆將那男孩帶到雪之丞面前，對他說：

　　「這孩子叫傳平，學女形的，原本在我老朋友的班子裡，結果我那朋友犯了事，不行了，他寡婦請我把這孩子收在身邊，說他是塊寶。雪之丞你瞧怎麼樣？就當你的第一個徒弟好吧？」

　　雪之丞答應下來，於是傳平當場磕了頭拜師。他並不是一開始就熱衷於當老師，但很快的，我發覺他竟幾乎全部心神都投在了這徒弟上頭，每天都讓來找他的栗屋少爺碰得一鼻子灰，然後拉著我去彈琴讓傳平練舞，一小段、一小段，從指尖到眉眼、腳步、身形，細細的無比耐性的教。傳平這孩子也是乖，老實木訥又肯吃苦，沒有一點偷懶佔便宜的樣子，更惹得雪之丞將他捧在手心上，恨不得把一身技藝全都灌注給他。

　　有一次，雪之丞突然問我「怎麼樣？傳平跳的好看嗎？」然後笑得眼睛都瞇起來。我也笑了，像是收到一個心照不宣的小秘密，像是又回到那段天真無邪的時光，那段連夢裡都回不去的時光。

　　「你不理那個旬少爺嗎？」我甚至還敢這樣打趣他，他也只是對我吐吐舌頭，「不理，我可忙的，傳平比較重要。」（後來聽說栗屋那少爺大發醋勁，兩人去了一趟照野寺方才和好）

　　傳平出道登台前一晚，雪之丞早早把傳平趕回房睡覺，自己卻仍像蜜蜂般忙進忙出，不斷拉著我問我「鐵，你看這個怎麼樣？行不行？」還對人發了好幾頓脾氣。班裡的人都知道他性情，也不與他計較，反倒都有些歡愉起來。最後時間實在晚了，我硬押著雪之丞也去睡覺，再三答應他會把這兒那兒都再檢查一遍。我知道他是不捨得睡，那雙眼中瑩瑩盡是明亮的生之火焰。

　　那晚我徹夜無眠，心中只是一遍又一遍想著：若人只要知足就能常樂，那我已知足，全然的知足。我很明白人天生福運有殊，若我只能拾得這一些殘片，我也已再無所求。若天還有一點憐心……

 

　　〈二人娘道成寺〉演出後，雪之丞一下戲就被藩主叫去領賞，我和老闆拉著卸了妝的傳平說笑，不久就聽到藩主車駕漸行漸遠。這時雪之丞回來了，如往常地將手中沉甸甸的木盒遞給老闆，我看到他的臉卻嚇了一跳，他臉上表情無比詭異，彷彿有些痛苦卻又彷彿帶著一股陰笑，滿是說不出的邪氣。

　　「你怎麼了，雪之丞？」我問道。

　　雪之丞不看我、不看老闆，只看著傳平，「傳平，你跟我回房去。」

　　傳平乖乖跟著走了，表情卻不由自主地露出怯意。我心中湧起極其不祥的預感，悄悄跟了過去，偷偷拉開一點門縫往裡瞥。原本我還不知道發生了什麼事，但聽著聽著，我逐漸明白，覺得自己一顆心幾乎冷透。

　　藩主想要傳平侍寢。

　　而雪之丞想要勸說傳平去為藩主侍寢。

　　「……看你這樣子，好像這事有多嚴重似的，其實根本就沒什麼。」雪之丞的聲音已經有些不耐煩，「傳平啊，你好好想想，我沒見過像你這麼有才華的孩子，但空有才華又有什麼用？你以為光靠那些看客一點一點的賞能賺到什麼？像你這麼好的孩子應該要過上好日子，那是應該的，不是嗎？」

　　「我不想賺大錢，師父。」傳平惶恐的說，「我只想好好過活，沒有想過什麼好日子，真的。」

　　「無知！要是得罪藩主，你以為你還能在這台上待下去嗎？能有那樣的大人物捧你、養你，你還不知道自己多有福氣……」

　　「那我寧願不演戲！」傳平哀聲說道。

　　「什麼……」雪之丞的聲音開始發顫。

　　「我寧可去當苦力奴僕，只要能還清欠您的債，再苦我都願意！但我寧可死也不願意那樣子活下去！師父我求……」

　　雪之丞猛地拉著傳平的衣襟一提，發了狂似的將他狠狠往柱子上甩去！

　　「你去死吧！」他大吼，面目猙獰，一手抄起牆角木棍還要再打，我衝進去架住他的手，驚駭得無以復加，「雪之丞，你瘋了嗎你！」

　　「你滾開！」雪之丞看也不看我，兩眼惡狠狠瞪著傳平，「我管教我的弟子，不關你的事！」

　　看見他這樣子我又氣又痛，忍無可忍的對著他大喊：「你有沒有聽見自己剛才說的是什麼話？你已經毀了你自己，還想把你教出來的弟子也一手毀掉嗎！」

　　霎時，雪之丞的臉血色全無，「鐵，你怎麼可以……」他說不下去，忽地將我的手一摔，轉身大步踉蹌離去。

　　我回頭看，傳平倒在牆角，額頭磕破，血流的一臉都是，眼神有些呆滯。我扶著他要站起來，他突然又倒下去嘔了一地。「不好，」我喊著，「老闆！找醫生來！」

　　醫生來看了傳平，替他止了血，說應該沒有大礙，只是得休息幾天不要太活動，睡的時候保持側臥就是。老闆跟醫生說傳平是自己失足從樓梯上跌下，醫生只看了老闆一眼，沒說什麼。

　　醫生走後，我和老闆兩人愁眉對坐，無計可施。老闆長吁短嘆半晌，突然對我說：

　　「鐵之助，我知道你恨我爹，恨他委屈了雪之丞，但他當初那樣也是不得已，你知道藩主過去曾要身邊一個小姓的父親切腹，只因為那孩子反抗他將他打傷了嗎？那一家還是有頭有臉的武士門第，我們可只是演戲的，在這城裡無根無親，我們能怎麼辦？現在你瞧，藩主都這麼老了，這一年來還大病不斷，我就是想著不會再有這種事，所以才敢要了傳平來讓雪之丞帶，誰知道居然……唉。」

　　我沒有回話，我能理解老老闆為何送雪之丞入火坑，但我恨極他並不因此感到內疚。

　　「我現在只想找個什麼方法，看能不能讓傳平逃過這一劫，不然我總覺得是我害了這孩子，唉。」

　　「乾脆趁這個機會說傳平急病暴斃，暗地把他送走，你看怎樣？」我問道。

　　「不好，」老闆搖頭嘆氣，「不要說我們不知道怎樣把人送走，到時候藩主要是追查下來，就算不查出我們違逆命令，萬一今天的事流傳出去，那個暴君說不定還以為傳平是被雪之丞打死的，到時……」

　　我們都搖搖頭，不敢再想下去。

　　傳平在床上躺了幾天，雪之丞每晚都到傳平房中，門窗緊閉，低聲不知道又對他說些什麼。我每回都守在門口，生怕又出什麼事，雪之丞知道我在監視，但他離開時從不看我一眼。我試著問傳平，傳平也總是低頭不語，神色黯然。

　　傳平能下床順暢活動的第二天，雪之丞那晚就挾他出了歌舞伎座，說是要赴一個有錢人的飯局。稍早時，雪之丞尋了個事將我支開，等我回到歌舞伎座才知道兩人早已出門，團裡年輕學徒還跟我說，他們見到傳平被雪之丞拽著走，整個人幾乎縮成一團。

　　我急匆匆衝出去，但尋遍幾家價昂的飲宴場所都找不到兩人，最後只好失魂落魄獨自回來。噩夢，雪之丞，噩夢，求你不要這樣，求你不要毀了另一個人，不要讓傳平這孩子活在跟你一樣的噩夢裡……

　　夜半，整個戲班的人都被捕快隆隆叩門聲驚醒。傳平死了，被雪之丞殺死的，死在渡河的柳橋下。柳橋，河濱那條小道，那是通往藩主邸後門的路，雪之丞每一個被轎子抬走的晚上必經之路。

　　他想送傳平去討好那個老惡魔，卻把傳平殺了。

　　「老惡魔，你成功了，」我失神的喃喃自語，「你成功了，你讓雪之丞也成了惡魔。」

　　之後幾天我有如行屍走肉，整日渾渾噩噩，不記得自己怎麼活過來的，只模模糊糊記得我好像是攢了所有家當銀錢捧著去奉行所求官差，然後原封不動捧著回來，後來我抱著雪之丞所有冬衣又去了那裡，最後空著手返歸。還有個印象是那兒有個高高瘦瘦的捕快，人好，我求他照應雪之丞，求他別讓雪之丞在牢裡受苦，下輩子做牛做馬我都甘願報恩。

　　直到處刑日前夕，我總算清醒了些，我知道自己要做什麼。那晚夜深人靜時我換上一身黑衣，到廚房找了把最銳利的刀藏在衣帶裡，趁四下無人偷摸出門，誰知卻迎面撞上站在門口的老闆，他看見我，表情並不驚訝。

　　「鐵之助，不要做傻事。」

　　「別攔我。」我邁步要走，卻被老闆一把抓住。

　　「我是叫你不要害了雪之丞！」老闆冷冷瞪著我，「你知不知道越獄死囚都要改判凌遲，而且收屍者同罪？你打得過捕快嗎？還是你想乾脆殺了他再自殺？然後害他必須曝屍荒野不得埋葬？你有沒有想過下場會是這樣？」

　　我沒有想過，我完全不知道這些。我渾身發軟，絕望的看著老闆，只覺心中一片空無茫然。朦朧中只聽到老闆對我說話，字字卻都聽得真切：

　　「鐵之助，聽我說，你現在去奉行所，去見雪之丞。奉行所有個高高瘦瘦的捕快，你知道是誰吧？他今天跟我說他丑時開始當班，可以偷放一個人去聽雪之丞交代後事。我就信你這回，讓你去吧，去見他最後一面，但別做傻事，那捕快是好人，你別害他。」

　　到了奉行所小門，那人已在等著，我一見他就跪下來猛磕頭，哭著喊他是「再生菩薩」，他急忙拉起我要我別出聲。

　　他領我悄悄進去，到了死囚單獨監禁的地方。「雪之丞大人，」我聽見那捕快喚著，「探你的人來了，我只能讓他待半個時辰，有什麼話請簡短的說。」隨即他就出去了。

　　雪之丞抬頭看見是我，愣住了。「鐵？怎麼是你？老闆呢？」

　　「老闆讓我來的，」我啞聲說道，半瘋的笑了。「我想來劫獄，被老闆攔住了，他叫我不要害你更慘，然後就讓我來了。」

　　「別這樣笑，鐵，你像個瘋子一樣。」雪之丞悲傷的看著我。但我抑制不住自己，仍是笑著，笑著卻哭了出來。

　　「雪之丞，雪之丞，我不相信啊，你怎麼會害死傳平？你真的做出這種事嗎？」

　　「你其實知道是怎麼回事，不是嗎？」雪之丞低聲說道，眼神看向別處。

　　「那小琴呢？你怎麼可能對小琴……」我硬生生把「你怎麼可能對女人出手」幾個字吞回肚子裡去。

　　他聞言突然縱聲大笑，笑聲冷酷笑容卻淒苦，「你們這些人都一樣，正常男人該有的東西，我就不可能有嗎？」

　　我哽住了，不知如何回答，心中有如刀絞，終於無法遏抑的狂嚎出聲：「為什麼啊！如果我帶著你走，我早該帶著你走，決不讓那個人碰你……」

　　「別說了，鐵，別說了。」雪之丞淒然答道。見我哭得不能自抑，他伸手握住我的手，我瞧他手指染血纏著白布，哭得更加心痛。

　　「我是不行了，你以後回鄉下去吧，鐵，別再待這城裡了。」

　　「不行啊，這樣誰來辦後事，誰來供養你……」我一行說一行哭。

　　「不要，」他搖搖頭，神色認真而哀傷「不要辦後事，不要供養，我不想成佛也不想投胎，我想魂飛魄散，這樣我虧欠你、虧欠別人的都不用還了。」

　　我不知道該怎麼說，只是攢著他的手一個勁兒掉淚。

　　「鐵，對不起，」雪之丞也淌下淚來，「我這一生就欠你最多，對不起。」

　　「不要……」我哭得撕心裂肺，「如果我早一點……做些什麼……我不知道……不會讓你變成這樣子……做出那種事……我不相信……如果我……」

　　哭了許久以後，我突然聽見雪之丞喊了我的名字。

　　「別哭，別哭，鐵，聽我說，」他搖著我的手，「幫我做一件事，發誓你會全部照做，一點都不許違背，你發誓。」

　　「好，我發誓。」就算他現在要我替他去死，我都會答應。

　　「我有一筆私房錢，拜託照野寺的住持收著，你拿我那柄白扇子過去，扇骨上有刻紋，住持看了就會把東西交給你。拿到以後你分成三份，幫我送去給傳平和小琴的家人各一份，但你絕對、絕對不可以說這是我的錢，也不可以跟他們提起任何關於我的事情，以後也都不要再過問他們，絕對不可以。明白嗎？」

　　「明白。」其實我不懂為什麼雪之丞要我為這種事情發誓，他應該知道只要他開口我什麼都會去做，但我還是指天起了誓，如果只是為了讓他安心，那我也願意。

　　「小琴家在離這裡很遠的漁村，傳平家……還要更遠，送我走以後你就趕快出發，路上要小心。剩下的一份是你的，回老家去買塊田耕種吧，別待在城裡了。其實也沒多少錢，本來我想全部都要給你的，但是……」他突然哽住了，然後闔上眼睛笑了。

　　「鐵哥，如果你想的話，早晚給我一杯酒吧，我想喝你釀的酒。」

 

 

 

　　行刑當晚我就去了照野寺，等到雪之丞的後事料理完畢，我便向戲班老闆辭行準備動身。出發前我先將白扇子送去栗屋，我知道雪之丞是喜歡那個傻里傻氣的少爺，那是他這一生中最像戀愛的戀愛，這樣做他若有知也會高興的。

　　然後我就背著行囊，踏上通往遙遠海濱的路。路雖長，但有方向。

 

 


	3. 捕快阿剛的場合

 

 

 

　　那年秋天，對我來說或許是人生中最特別的一個秋天。

　　我這人身體一向健壯，從小到大不生病，認識的人都說這叫「窮人家的孩子好養」，那回卻不知道為什麼突然發起高燒，連燒了三四日。燒退那天，我一邊慶幸自己省下請醫生的一筆錢（要是花了這錢，我恐怕就得餓上幾天肚子了），一邊扛著仍昏昏沉沉的頭顱到奉行所，結果一進門就被正在下棋的兩個老捕頭叫住：

　　「哎阿剛！怎麼今日才來？你錯過好戲啦！」

　　「什麼好戲？」我丈二金剛摸不著頭腦。

　　「演歌舞伎那個雪之丞，他殺人啦！還殺了兩個！現在就下在這牢裡哪！」

　　我滿心驚詫，只能從兩名老捕頭的你一言我一語中慢慢拼湊出整個情況，原來他竟是現行的犯人，兩天前三名官差巡夜時親眼看到他將爛醉昏暈的弟子從橋上推入河中，燈籠明晃晃把兩人面貌照得雪亮。官差中無人熟水性，不敢下水，只好一人四處奔走找船家下河救人，另兩人先將殺人犯押回審問，結果這一問又問出另一樁命案，惹得全奉行所上下騷動。

　　「整隻左手的指甲全拔了才招，沒見過這麼嘴硬的傢伙。瞧他平素那種娘兒氣的，想不到這種時候這麼狠硬。」

　　「知人知面不知心哪。」白鬍子捕頭捻鬚嘆道，「說是怕弟子告官所以滅口，我看不然，這人一定是發覺那弟子比自己還行，所以生了妒意。人家出道還是幾天前的事吧？你記不記得那景象？雪之丞出道時候才沒那麼大風光！明眼人都看得出來戲班子只想捧新人，還要老人去襯新人同台共演，誰嚥得下這口氣？可憐噢，就這樣冤死一條小命。」

　　「到現在屍體還沉在水底，連入土為安都不行，真是造孽。」胖捕頭接口，「應該把他也推下河去，讓困在那裡不得超生的水鬼把他給吃了！」

　　牢裡四下無人，當班看守的大概溜出去找人聊天了。我見到牢房角落蜷縮著一人，看起來應該就是那個雪之丞，他的頭垂在膝蓋上，右手扶著滿是污血的左手伸在前面，不斷嘶聲喘息。

　　我出了牢屋，到隔鄰大雜院裡找到一個相識的親戚，向他討了些白醋與乾淨碎布，又去奉行所院子茶爐上燒了半壺溫水，端著下地牢去。

　　「雪之丞大人。」我低聲喚道。

　　他動了動，有些遲鈍的抬起頭來，看見蹲在牢房欄杆外頭的我。

　　「雪之丞大人，請您靠過來，把手給我。」

　　他看著我，滿臉疑惑與不信。我亮了亮手中碎布塊與水盆給他看，他遲疑了一會，開始吃力地緩緩移動身子，到了與我只隔著欄杆的地方。我接過他的左手，放到溫水盆裡輕輕用布洗拭，他痛得不斷喘氣，全身發抖。我見他這樣子，忍不住問了：

　　「為什麼要到這地步才招供呢？這只會讓人更確認您的罪名而已。」

　　他沒有答話，我也不追問，遞給他一疊布塊，「請您咬著。」然後將碎布浸了醋替他裹上指尖。包紮完以後，我將剩下的布醮了溫水放在他右手裡，說讓他擦擦臉或擦擦身子都行。

　　「……我會被判死刑嗎？」他問我。

　　「我不知道，」我說，「捕頭已將您的供狀呈上去了，這兩日會有結果的。」

　　「嗯。」他說道，聲音微弱。「多謝您，大人。」

　　「您好好歇息吧，我走了。」我隨即收拾東西就要離去，他的表情突然變得奇怪，好像是一臉的不可置信。我本想問他是怎麼回事，但想著還有別的事要忙，於是就直接走了。

 

　　隔天一早，我在奉行所後堂被一個同僚攔下，所有同僚中我最厭惡這人，總覺得他比賊還要像賊。平時我對他能避就避，怎麼今天卻倒楣遇上了？只聽他邪裡邪氣的說著：

　　「聽說你給那個演歌舞伎的裹傷啊？對人家那麼好，是抱過了吧？滋味怎麼樣？剛剛才來了藩主的命令，十日後處決，小剛你可要把春宵一刻當千金啊。」

　　我冷冷瞪著他，一語不發，直到他覺得自己算是討了沒趣，摸摸鼻子走了，走時口中還不忘叨念些不乾淨的話。

　　此後我開始對這人諸多留心，我知道他應當只是嘴上好色而沒那個膽，但既然知道有人有那種心思，我覺得還是多替人提防一下比較好。

　　我進了牢中，告知雪之丞藩主的命令，雪之丞沒有說話，但卻淺淺笑了。之後我替他的手換布，他看著我的表情仍是有種匪夷所思，但多了些痛苦。

 

　　雪之丞在牢裡那幾日，若輪到我當班看守，偶爾就會找他說上幾句話，他看來也樂意與我閒聊，有時也會主動問我些事，這天他就問我我怎麼會當上捕快的，說我與他以前知道的捕快德行全然不同。

　　「我叔叔以前是捕頭，我就跟著他入了這行。他已經過世了，不過現在幾個當家的捕頭都認識我叔叔，看他的面子上都對我很好。」

　　「恕我直說，您一點都不像官府中人。」雪之丞說道。

　　我聳聳肩，「沒有什麼像不像的吧？吃這行飯就是吃這行飯而已。啊，我第一次看您演戲就是我叔叔帶我去的，他也喜歡看歌舞伎。」

　　「哦？」

　　「我喜歡〈獅子橋殉情記〉，去看了好幾遍。我要存好久錢才能去看一場，而且只買得起最外頭的站位，但還是看得見您演得很好。」我頓了頓，又說「我不喜歡〈娘道成寺〉。」

　　「為什麼？那齣很受歡迎啊。」

　　「因為您演得太像了。」

　　「這不是在稱讚我嗎？」雪之丞笑了起來。

　　「您演得太像了，那種魔性與惡意看了讓人恐懼，想要遠離。」我老實說道。

　　雪之丞臉上笑意漸失，「是恐懼我嗎？」

　　「是的。」我見他神色變得黯淡，急忙說「對不起，說了讓您難受的話。」

　　「不，沒有人這樣跟我說過。」他嘆道，「謝謝您，大人。」

　　「幸好您沒有一直演那齣戲。」我說。

 

　　雪之丞下獄以來，除了戲班老闆每日來打聽消息以外，有個人也幾乎每天都來奉行所，那人高大健壯，模樣卻看似有些癡傻，來了就是不斷拉著守門的人說他想見雪之丞。門衛頭兩次對他還算好聲好氣，第三天看他又來纏，乾脆就拿著棍子將他追打出去，結果打走了他又來，這樣連續三四次，最後那兩個門衛也火了，結結實實將他打了一頓扔到路邊，回頭把門鎖上，找同僚大肆抱怨去了。

　　我那時恰巧經過，要趕上去勸已經來不及，只看到那人倒在路旁。我前去扶他，「你還好嗎？」

　　那人抬起頭，看見我身上穿著捕快衣服，突然就跪地拉著我大哭起來，口中話語含含糊糊聽不清楚，勉強分辨出來好像是在說雪之丞是無辜的，他沒有殺人，他絕對不會害死傳平，求我相信，如何如何。我當下也不知怎麼辦，只好等他哭累了不講話了，和緩問他說：「你是歌舞伎座的人嗎？」

　　他看著我，眼神茫然若失，「是，我是。」

　　我扶他走了一段路，看他大概認得出回去的方向，我就放他自行走了。

　　隔天約在正午時分，守門的同僚跑來將我喚出去，跟我說「那個瘋子又來了，指名要找個『高高瘦瘦的捕快大人』，我們這兒你最高，你去吧！」

　　出了偏門就看到那人，他手中抱著一個裹了好幾層的布包，一見到我就把那布包往我手裡塞，一邊直說「大人，這一點點小意思，求您多照看一點雪之丞，就多照看一點，別讓他太受苦，這些若不夠我再去湊更多給您，求您……」

　　我喊了好幾次「且慢」才把那人的話打斷，「您不要這麼擔心，我們都是秉公行事，不會讓雪之丞大人錯受委屈，這些是您的，拿回去吧。」

　　那人見我這樣，一急就想要跪下，我趕忙將他拉住，「不是我不近人情，您聽我一句話，藩主親令五天後就要處決雪之丞大人，五天好日子有什麼意義？這些錢您還是留著替他辦後事，或是他有留下什麼人需要照顧……」

　　那人搖頭，眼淚卻流了下來，錢仍捧在手上卻不知如何是好，表情一陣恍惚。我看他這樣，嘆道，「這樣吧，牢裡濕冷，您帶些衣物來讓我交給他。錢您還是帶回去善用吧。」

　　稍晚那人就扛了一大包東西來，時序才到秋末，包裡卻全是夾棉夾絮的上好冬衣。我看了啼笑皆非，但又不忍叫那人帶回去，只好全都帶進牢裡去給雪之丞。雪之丞打開包袱後也只是苦笑，「這不是老闆給您的吧？」我搖搖頭。「啊，是個樣貌俊美英武，個兒與您差不多高，鬍子留到腮邊一些的人吧？是他嗎？」

　　「是，」我說，「的確是相貌俊美，但卻令人感覺無比蒼老。」

　　「……蒼老嗎？」他突然低下了頭，似乎是強忍著什麼。

　　他請我收下那些衣物，我只說我若再遇到戲班老闆會轉交給他，他向我千恩萬謝，我只說不必這樣。

　　離去時，我聽見身後雪之丞獨自哭泣的聲音。

 

　　另一個人也來過好幾次，是全城頭號富戶栗屋的少爺，奉行所的人都認得他，不敢得罪，但也不敢放他進去，只好每次都好聲好氣將他勸離。

　　那天我考慮良久，終於還是決定將這事告訴雪之丞。或許是我多管閒事，但我實在覺得有些不忍，明明是個富豪家的千金子弟，那神情卻像四處流浪的狗，沒有怨恨，只有無盡的無助。

　　雪之丞聽我說著，從頭到尾都看著牆角，臉上表情如冰。

　　「真是的，又何苦呢？一切不過是騙他的一齣戲罷了。」

　　「您騙了他的錢嗎？」我問道

　　他閉上眼。「……不是那麼一回事，大人。」

　　「那您騙了他什麼呢？如若不安就還給他吧。」我說。

　　雪之丞一愣，突然就咬緊了嘴唇流下淚來。

　　沉默良久之後，他艱難的開口說道，「……求您替我帶話給他，可以嗎，大人？」

　　「好，」我點頭，「您說吧。」

　　「請您跟他說，請他只記得『阿孝』。」

　　「您是說您演『阿孝』那時候的樣子嗎？」

　　「是的。」他隨即突然仰目看著我，神色極其不解。「大人，您人太好了，我真的不知道如何謝您，我到底應該如何謝您？」

　　「不必謝，沒什麼好謝的。」我對雪之丞說，「如果說一句話可以讓人減少痛苦，我想那就是該做的。」

 

　　執刑的日子一天天臨近，我面對雪之丞其實有些納罕；我見過不少死囚，這些人不論一開始表現出多麼豪氣無畏的態度，到了臨刑時總會有些脆弱動搖，大半只是為了面子硬撐著罷了。我勸過一兩個這些人，希望他們老實一點好好處理生前身後事，不要到了死時悔之莫及，但對方聽完話的反應總是對此嗤之以鼻，後來我也就不再對誰多說什麼了。

　　但雪之丞卻不同，我不覺得他是真的心如止水，我從他的神情中偶爾也能看出恐懼與掙扎，但他卻好像在等待甚至期待著什麼，不是安然，而是我所不了解的一種什麼。

　　我沒有問他，只是想如果他願意的話自會跟我說吧。殺人償命，我認為這是天理應當，雪之丞自然也該伏法。只是回頭想想，好像我從一開始就對他多了一份同情，我也說不上來這同情從何而來，只是總覺得他就不是心狠手辣殺死兩個人的惡棍形貌。

 

　　處刑之日的前一天，雪之丞見到我來，就開口請求我帶信給戲班老闆，「聽說死囚臨刑前能拜託您們向家人交代後事，我身邊沒什麼可贈您的，但老闆……」

　　「不必這樣，」我打斷他，「今晚我當班，我請他直接來吧，只是時間不能太長。」

　　雪之丞一時無語，突然不止的搖頭。「……您人太好了，大人，您不當生在這世界上。」

　　「您說什麼呢？」我苦笑，只當這是死囚臨終前顛三倒四的話語。

　　那晚來的不是戲班老闆，是那個送冬衣來的人，他哭了好久，雪之丞也哭了，我在外頭坐著，想著這聲音還不至於被它處的人聽到，就沒有進去打擾他們。

　　送走那人後，我重新鎖好門，回到守夜處坐著。雪之丞一語不發，我也沒有多說什麼，我知道臨死之人那心思是不想被別人干擾的，我也不忍如此。

　　我在搖曳的微弱燭光中坐了良久，幾乎有點要打起盹來。

　　「大人，」雪之丞突然出聲喚我。

　　「嗯？」

　　「大人，我就當您是菩薩，救苦救難的菩薩……」

　　「別說這些了，」我無奈搖頭，「您有什麼話就說吧，我聽著。」

　　雪之丞點頭，神情突然變得肅穆，「大人，請您聽我說一件事，但求您先向佛祖發誓，發誓您絕對不會跟任何人說，我求您。」

　　我有點疑惑，但想了想就決定答應。他或許是要跟我說女僕屍體埋藏的真正地點吧？就算不說出去，我自己以後偷偷去把她掘出來重新安葬辦佛事，也就是了。

　　「好，我答應您。」我隨即起了誓。

　　「傳平和小琴都還活著。」

　　「……什麼！？」我以為自己聽錯了。

　　「我沒有殺人，傳平跟小琴現在都還活著。傳平和我串通好了，他和小琴兩情相悅，但是藩主想要他，所以我就幫他們逃走。小琴先出城，傳平那天是假醉，我假裝把他推到河裡讓人看見，他趁著騷動泅水游走，現在他應該已經帶著小琴回到家鄉了吧。」

　　「等等，」我覺得自己的頭快要燒壞了，「不對，怎麼可以這樣？那您為什麼要認罪？而且那個徒弟……竟然有這種人！放著您頂罪……」

　　「不是的！」他急急拉住我的衣袖，「是我騙他！我跟他說我在官府裡有相好，可以幫我上下打點輕判！而且藩主對我有舊情，我不會有事的！他是相信我所以才走，求大人您要明白！」

　　「我不懂，」我不住地搖頭，「我不懂，如果您不是要申冤，為什麼要跟我說？」

　　「我一生都活在地獄裡，這是我唯一做過的一件好事，我不應該說出口，要是藩主知道這件事要人去追捕，那我會害死他們的。可是我很自私，我只是希望我死前身邊有人記得我這輩子還做過一件好事，求大人千萬不要把這事跟任何人說，我求您了。」

　　我思索一下，下定了決心，七手八腳掏出鑰匙開鎖。「我放您走，現在天還暗，外面四下無人……」

　　「住手！」他大喊，「請不要這樣，您就算開了牢門我也不走，我就會待在這裡直到處刑，請您不要這樣。」

　　我愣住了，鑰匙握在手裡，不知如何是好。「您難道不想活下去嗎？」我訥訥的說。

　　「我想死，」他哭了，淚眼中卻泛起盈盈笑意，「但我希望死前能知道這世上至少有一個人是不恨我的。求您成全，大人。」

 

 

 

　　雪之丞被處死那一天，天空下起大雪。天明後，我拿了自己常穿的一雙破草鞋給他，讓他不用赤足踏雪走到刑場，又給他一瓶藥叫他喝下，那是獄卒間生財的暗道，只偷偷賣給願意花錢的死囚，服用後身體仍活動自如但心情平靜，痛覺也被麻痺。那瓶藥是前任老捕頭留給我的，說是讓我將來換成娶媳婦的本錢，我全部給了雪之丞，他一直向我道謝，說：「如果死後見得到菩薩，我一定為您求福。」

　　「您會見到的，因為您是個好人。」我真摯的對他說。

　　他愕然看著我，彷彿不相信自己聽到了什麼。

　　往刑場的路上風雪撲面，地上給深雪鋪得厚厚一層，走起來一腳高一腳低的。場外萬頭鑽動，人聲鼎沸，他卻好似渾然不覺。

　　「到了，雪之丞大人。」我說。

　　「孝之，我的名字叫做孝之。」他輕聲跟我說，「謝謝您，大人。」

 

　　戲班的人來為雪之丞收了屍，送到照野寺作法事安葬。這些人是有情有義的，歌舞伎座已經被封，他們也被藩主下令逐出城外，從此丟了飯碗，畢竟他們都可說是被雪之丞牽連的，但仍願意為他出這份心力。

　　兩年後，老藩主病逝，新藩主繼位，立刻重開歌舞伎座，將在鄉間演野台戲討飯的老班子都找回來，民間一時頌為德政。

　　終我一生，我不曾洩漏雪之丞的秘密。我仍然不懂他為什麼要將這麼沉重的事情託付給我，也不懂他為什麼要以這種方法一心求死，但我這輩子押解過無數死囚，再不曾看到任何人臉上有他那天那樣清明的神情，像嬰兒張開眼睛看見世界的神情，那不只是藥的作用，藥只能讓人麻木，卻無法讓人眼中散發出那樣的悲傷與清朗。

　　每年忌日，我總會到照野寺替他上一炷香。我知道戲班的人會來掃墓，但我想多一個人紀念他那也是好的。後來我還聽寺裡的僧人說，栗屋老闆的弟弟偶爾就會來這裡在墓前坐著，一坐就是好幾個時辰。那人現在還常為歌舞伎座寫新戲，很多我都看過，最喜歡的是〈雪娘〉，我同僚都嫌這戲枯燥，說後半簡直像在聽和尚唸經，只有中元節來演才應景，但我看完總會覺得心中十分安寧。

　　「孝之，我是阿剛，我來看你了。」

　　我點起香，在牌位前默默祝禱。

 

 

　　（全文完）

 


End file.
